Passion's Intensity
by RavensAngst
Summary: Oneshot For RobRae Fans. Fairly Intense.


_Do not flame please (especially if you don't like the pairing. You've had sufficient warning). -I tried hard, but Robin and Raven may be a tiny bit OOC.  
(Rating changed cause I had to- but those are the breaks. Slight bit added.)  
-If you reviewed before, I humbly beg you, on my knees, please review once more…_

_**Disclaimer:** Normal standard...blah blah blah._

_**Though I never profess to be great, I do not profess to suck either.

* * *

**_

**Passion's Intensity**

Raven set her finger on the button which slid her door open. The door to her room, the door to her sanctuary, the door to her own separate world and tonight, that was all she wanted to do: be separate from the world. Beast Boy had been in her face all night about how she was so moody and how she needed to cheer up. Well, all she needed was some meditation time and now she was going to get it.

As she stepped inside and the door slid closed, she could sense that something was not right in her safe haven. Her fears were confirmed when she saw a dark shadow fly across the wall. A dark shadow in the shape of someone she recognized. '_No_,' she thought, '_not now! I just want to be alone._'

Raven picked up the intruder with her dark powers and threw him backward through the air, making him land on the floor next to her bed, "Why are you in my room?"

"I thought you wanted me here," he replied dusting himself off then situating himself on her bed, lying back on his elbows.

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily.

"I know _most_ guys are fairly oblivious Raven, but I'm designed to pick up on subtlety. You've been sending me signals all week. And I wanted to come in here and call you on it." He motioned her over, "So now that it's 'put up or shut up' time, what are you going to do?"

Raven still tried to maintain an air of her normal dignified persona, "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been sending you anything. And anyway, if you really wanted to just 'get some', why aren't you in Starfire's room right now?"

Robin gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look, "Raven you've gone to great lengths this week to go on missions with me, train with me, and even just stand in close proximity to me. And now that I decide to 'reward' all of your efforts, you're just going to chicken out on me?"

Raven placed her hand on her hip, "What is your deal? So I'm attracted to you… and sure I have been a bit more obvious about it lately, I admit, but you are in love with Starfire. And as much as I, you know, want you…she wants you more. So I ask again, why are you here?"

He decided to try something, just to get her heart racing, "What Rae, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared!" she screamed instinctively.

"Then come over here and show me what you're made of," he prodded.

Something in her brain just snapped and even though her intellect was yelling at her to hold back, her body was moving toward him, wanting to prove to him how she really felt. "Brace yourself," she warned as she shoved him back onto the bed. She unhooked her cloak and tossed it to the floor then crawled toward him trying to accentuate her ample curves with her posture. She came to rest above him with her legs on either side of his hips.

He smiled slyly and willed her to come forward. She complied by grasping his collar and lifting him to her. She expertly removed his cape and discarded _it_ as well. She dropped him back to the bed and flipped her head to the side causing her hair to fall randomly. She leaned forward slowly, carefully judging the distance between them before closing her eyes. Her lips parted slightly before coming to rest on his. When her mind stopped reeling from the initial spark that she felt, she gained her composure and kissed him once again, this time nibbling slightly on his bottom lip. She tilted her head so that she could easily part his lips with her tongue and sneak her kiss deeper. His tongue met hers and welcomed it inside. They continued, breathing through each other, feeling the intensity of the passion that was noticeably growing between them.

She decided after awhile that she wanted to take this further, so she moved her kisses to his neck. She trailed her lips from his earlobe down to his collarbone all the while running her fingers through his hair making it look even messier than usual. She stopped when she came to the hollow of his throat and licked her lips. She gazed up into his eyes and raised an eyebrow playfully before leaning back away from Robin. She grasped either side of his collar and pulled her hands apart furiously, causing his uniform to rip. But Raven wasn't satisfied with this and she continued to tear at the fabric until it just a few strips clung to his frame seemingly for dear life.

Robin was enjoying the sight immensely. Raven was posed above him looking extremely sexy and now she had this glint in her eye and she was clawing at him like a wildcat. Raven drew closer, pressing her body to him. She lightly brushed her lips over his, but pulled away once more before giving in fully. Robin's mind raced as he thought of what was to come, then a wonderful idea exerted itself. Brandishing a small knife from his utility belt, he thrust it downward quickly cutting her leotard from her chest to her stomach. This attained his desired affect –everything was held in, but just _barely_. She gasped playfully and licked the tip of her index finger before trailing it down her now exposed skin. She touched his lips with the same finger and he nipped at it lightly. She pulled it back, mouthing "no" as she shook her head slowly.

Raven looked to the side and bit her lip as if considering something, she shifted back situating her legs even with his. She brought her mouth to his stomach, slowly tracing a line upward with her tongue. As she reached his lips, she drew him into a deep kiss before pulling away. She then cruelly blew cool air down the line she had made on his chest causing his body to shudder in response. She made Robin tremble once more as she lightly racked her fingers down from his shoulders and over his ripped midsection. She started to giggle, but stopped herself, instead crawling forward to let out a low animalistic growl.

Grinning mischievously, she reached for Robin's mask. But before he had a chance to protest, she rescinded her action believing that tonight it would be better to keep some things a mystery. Instead she drew her entire body back placing her hands on his belt. She easily maneuvered the clasp open, slid it out from under his body, and dropped it to the floor. She glanced down and got a good look at what she assumed she had caused a long time before. Curling two fingers underneath the elastic, she prolonged his agony, drawing the fabric downward as slowly as even _she_ could possibly bear. But before actually approaching anything _truly_ revealing, she stopped, allowing the material to once again rest on his skin.

Robin gave her a look of confusion as she rose from the bed entirely, "Rae, what's up? Look, I know we were having fun, but it's alright if you don't want to…"

In response she waved her hand chanting something under her breath. Suddenly Robin felt his arms and legs being pulled in opposite directions. His eyes darted to each appendage and he noticed that around each wrist and both of his ankles, there were small rings of black light. He struggled against the bonds, but it was to no avail. The spell that Raven had used held him tightly.

Raven headed toward the door, picking up her cloak from the floor on the way. Robin couldn't believe it! She was just going to leave him there! "Raven! Rae what are you doing? Raven you can't just leave me here. Eventually you'll have to come back and let me out. Rae!" he didn't have much desperation in his voice at this point because he _knew_ that she wouldn't just leave him there…not after what had just happened.

"Well, of course I'm leaving you here," she stated, not even turning around as she said it, "I want you to look exactly the same when I bring Star back here to see what you've done." She headed toward the door.

Robin's eyes widened in shock, "No Rae! No, you can't do this Raven. This will end up very badly. Please Raven. Please, don't! Raven! Raven! No!"

His voice finally gained the desperation that Raven was hoping for and she turned around grinning and on the verge of laughter. She strode to him and waved her hand again, causing the rings of light to dissipate before bounding back onto the bed, "How's that for 'put up or shut up'?"

Robin's pissed off look was negated by the fact that he was suppressing a smile. He growled as he threw her back and rolled on top of her, eager to begin round two.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading it! _

_I enjoyed writing it._

_Review Please!_


End file.
